A City Girl and A Country Boy
by IamUnicorn16
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the co-founders of the Olympian Architectural Agency, the most famous architect company in the world , is forced to move with her family far away from the city for her parents took full interest in the construction of a resort there. Struggling to adjust to her new life, she meets Percy Jackson, who changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a new story! I hope you guys like this story and don't forget to always tell me what you think about this. Constructive criticism will really help me improve on writing.  
Hope you like it and always R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

I jammed my earphones into both my ears and cranked up the music to full volume to try to block out reality.

'No, this can't be happening... What about varsity volleyball? The girls need their captain! This season, our school is finally holding the tournament and I just can't believe I'm not going to participate.' I sulked in my head as I leaned against the car window.

'And grade 11 chess club and the architecture team and ...' I kept droning on and on about the activities I'm going to miss out because I couldn't bear thinking about the loss of my friends. But of course, to no avail, '...what about Rachel and Thalia? Silena and Beckendorf? Luke?' My heart plummeted down to my stomach in misery as I held back unshed tears. I cannot believe I'm moving.

"Annabeth? ...Annabeth! Turn down your music! We can hear you all the way up front!" I was jolted out of my thoughts when my mother nudged me from the front seat. I, while grumbling, turned down the volume by just a tiny bit and continued to stare lifelessly out the window.

Mind that I tell you that my mother is the co-founder of the most famous architecture company in the world called the Olympian Architectural Agency. The other co-founder is Frederick Chase, my dad. Although the two of them make a really brilliant team, most of the time, my parents fail to think with the same mind on a single thing. There are times when they do actually acquiesce and when they do, they seriously adjust their lives and my life too, to fit in with whatever they agreed on. Like right now. We're moving because of the motivation born from the two of my parents. They suddenly took interest in the construction of a golf resort their company is building in the countryside and wanted to help out with the building.

So here I am, stuck in this car that is heading towards the rural areas with all our family's belongings for two hours now.

I already swore to myself that I was going to hate everything about my new home and not make a single friend there. Harsh, I know, but I am going to willingly be loyal to my best friends for as long as possible.

* * *

Wow... look at this place. As my dad parked our car in the driveway of our new home, I slowly got out and stretched my longs legs and inspected my new house. I gotta admit, my parents did an excellent job in designing it.

Our house was a two-story house that had been designed to have it look modern yet slightly Victorian. It was neither a house or a mansion and was just inbetween. The yard was well trimmed and tulips and jasmine sprang up here and there while a huge orange tree stood loftily in the corner.

The inside of the house, though, was even better. Already fully furnished, the interior was done to look somewhat cosy and modern. I went up the stairs with a sense of excitement overwhelming the feeling of guilt. I quickly located what looked like my room and gasped. The walls were painted aqua and the carpet on the floor was a nice, plush grey. I looked out the window next to my bed and saw a mesmerising panoramic view of the countryside: the lush green mountains, the minuscule freshwater streams and the beach. We were lucky enough to find a spot that overlooked the placid beach. I quickly made a mental reminder to go check it out later and maybe go for a swim with my brother, Malcolm, who will be visiting later this week when his summer break in Yale will start.

After taking my time to check out the top floor, I went down the marble stairs to our boxes stacked up neatly in the living room.

"Do you like our house, Annie? I hope you like your room since we spent a long time trying to figure out how to do the interior design," spoke my dad as he hauled the last of the box into the house.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you, dad," I complimented his hard work in return, "Do you mind if I go exploring outside for a bit before I unpack?" Taking the nod of his head as a consent, I quickly replied a good bye and left the house.

Using a map I found along the walk and my memory from when I looked down upon the streets when I was at my room, I was able to locate the beach in an instant.

Taking deep breaths of the soothing, salty air of the ocean, I took my shoes off and gingerly placed my two feet onto the yellow sand. I leisurely walked along the beach, enjoying the cries of the seagulls and the mesmerizing view of the ocean, completely forgetting about my friends for awhile.

I spotted a huge cluster of rocks from afar and rushed towards it, wishing to climb up to one of the biggest rocks, sit on it and relax. As I tentatively climbed up on the wet, mossy rocks I found a net strewn on one of the boulders. Curious, I examined the net to only find four small fish entrapped inside the net. Crouching on a flat rock, I took the net, placed it in a small pool of water and tried my best to free the fish.

After ten minutes of battling with the net, I was able to untangle one of them.

As I was about to take out the last of the small victims, I heard an unfamiliar husky voice cry, "Stop! What are you doing!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop! What are you thinking?"

Thinking that the voice was directed to me, I stopped heroically saving lives and whirled my head towards the general direction of the voice. I immediately saw a messy, black haired teenager run up towards me.

"What... the hell are you thinking?" He fumed, panting a little from the exertion as soon as he was able to get closer. I blinked. What am I doing? I'm freeing these fish, that's what I'm doing!

My silence must have urged him to say more, "Those are my fish you're freeing and that is my net!" He gave me a menacing glare with those cold green eyes. Like, geez dude, take a chill pill, it's not like those aquatic animals were going to be able to feed you! They're the size of my finger! I rolled my eyes.

"Like what were they going to be useful for? I'm assuming those were your future friends, no? Well I'm sorry for having ruined your chance to actually befriend a living specimen!" I know what I said was a bit harsh but with all the stress that accumulated during the move has really made me blow my top. The stranger looked taken aback for a slight second before maintaining his menacing composure.

"Excuse me? Those were going to be my bait for when I actually catch bigger fish out in the sea! " He threw his hands up in exasperation as it slowly dawned to me. My mouth slowly moved to shape an 'O' as I let out my breath.

"Yeah! Oh!" He miserably put his hands on his temples and slowly massaged them, "Give me that," he said at last, snatching the net out of my hands, leaving them stinging slightly from the rope burn.

"I'm sorry," I said with annoyance, rubbing my hands, trying to diminish the the pain coming from the burn. All he did was huff in response.

"Next time you try to do something, think it over before you do!" And with that he stomped away, leaving me even worse off than I was before I left the house.

"I hate this place!" I said rather quite loudly after he disappeared. I plopped myself on a high rock overlooking the sea and I sulked to myself for a very long time. I don't know why, but sulking always made me feel a bit better, maybe it was like reverse psychology.

After staring into the tranquil blue ocean, I felt a bit better. I slowly got up and brushed the sand off my pants. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath of the salty sea and headed home.

* * *

Today, I woke up a bit earlier than I used to. I had felt like I had gotten out of shape during these past few days so I'd decided to start jogging every morning to get fit, for the body and the mind. I quickly pulled my long hair into a ponytail and slipped on my sneakers. My parents had already gone to work even if it was a Saturday, so I just quickly microwaved a Poptart and wolfed it down with some orange juice.

I plugged my earphones into my ears and let a fun song flow into my eardrums and up my head, helping my body warm up with its catchy rhythm. I absentmindedly started to jog, not knowing where I was heading, which was fine with me as I needed to get used to my new surroundings. I zipped by a familiar building, realizing a bit later that I had seen it on my way to the beach yesterday.

'I'm heading towards the beach,' the thought slowly dawned on me and so did another, more unhappy thought. I quickly shook that thought away and mumbled, "No, I'm not going to see that ill-tempered fisher boy again."

My feet started to hit wet sand and I breathed in the salty, refreshing air. I closed my eyes and felt adrenaline pumping through my legs as I jogged, hearing the sea rush towards me only to then recede back again.

Maybe I had closed my eyes for a bit too long because before I knew it I bumped into something and felt my butt touch the sand hard. My earphones had fallen out of my ears so I was able to hear an 'Oomph!' and assume that what I had bumped into was human. I quickly opened my eyes and got to my feet.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn-" I was already in mid sentence before realizing that I have already met this person before. For the second time since yesterday, I was given a deathly glare as my jaw dropped.

"You!" My eyes widened.

"God dammit, not you again!" He narrowed his eyes, "Disturbing me _again_, I see. Please, don't act so shocked. I bet you rammed into me on purpose."

"It was an accident! And I clearly apologize," I was starting to regret my idea of getting back in shape. I could've just stayed home and stuffed myself with food before I started school on Monday.

"Forget it," he replied, raking his hand through his disheveled, dark hair. He would've been really cute if not for his terrible attitude. I let that thought slide. I cannot be attracted to him.

"Look," I let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry for bumping into you unintentionally. It won't happen again." I remembered my earphones and my Ipod was on the ground so I quickly picked them up and brushed the sand away. I was starting to leave when he said, "Better not."

I tried to walk calmly and steadily while trying to stop my tears from flowing. For the billionth time, I missed my home.

* * *

**End of the second chappy.  
****It's been over two months since I last updated because I was trying to decide whether or not I should go on with this story... I still haven't decided.**

**Should I continue?  
Always R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Movember, people!  
****I can't believe there are some guys in my school that do it *sighs*. **

* * *

My brother, Malcolm, came over from Yale to visit our new home today. Little did I know he would bring his girlfriend along too.

"Oh my god, Annabeth! You've grown to become a beautiful young girl," cried Stacy, a wannabe blonde, who was also known to sadly be my brother's girlfriend of two months.

She rushed towards me and wrapped her arms around me. A pungent smell of perfume enveloped me as well. I seriously did not get why Malcolm dated this girl. I glanced over to Malcolm and rolled my eyes in exasperation. Not noticing my facial expression, he grinned from ear-to-ear because he saw how 'well' her and I were getting along. After standing there awkwardly with her still hugging me for what seemed to be like ten minutes, she let go.

"My, Annabeth! It's been _such _a long time since I last saw you!" she held me at an arm's length. It's really hard to believe she got accepted to Yale. But then again, art really isn't that strong a major there.

"Nice to see you again, Stacy. It's been two months," I forced a smile.

"We _have _to celebrate this amazing reunion! Don't we, Malcolm?" She glanced over to her boyfriend.

"I fully agree. Annabeth, you better put on your swim suit because I just saw a beach nearby," Malcolm held up a bag and a picnic basket, "We're going on a picnic."

'I can't believe Stacy's going to have to stay in this house for the rest of the weekend,' I thought as I trudged up the stairs. I entered my room and searched through my drawers for a bikini. Luckily, I have finished unpacking the day before and got rid of the boxes so everything was easier to find.

Since it was only going to be my brother, Stacy and I, I just picked out a worn out, yellow bikini I had got for my fifteenth birthday last year. I leisurely pulled on a pair of short shorts for the beach and a tank top. I put my sunglasses up on my head and walked down the steps, my flip flops making clapping noises as I went down each step.

Fortunately, my brother and the blonde weren't making out like last time, which had been a complete nightmare.

"This is going to be _so _fun!" Malcolm's girlfriend clapped her hands together.

* * *

The sound of the rushing waves soothed me as soon as I plunked down onto the sand. I stared out into the deep blue ocean while putting both my arms behind me for support while stretching out my legs. I let the sunshine beam down on me and bathe me in the sunlight. I heard seagulls squawking in the distance.

"Come on, Annabeth!" A yell broke my moment of peace. I scanned the water until I saw Malcolm waving his hands up and down to get my attention, "Stop just lying around there and join us!"

I waved my hand no.

"Oh, come on Annabeth! You need to relax for a bit,"Stacy pleaded. I forced a smile and got out of my shorts and tank top.

I slowly walked towards the couple, letting my body adjust to the sudden decrease in temperature. I doggy-paddled towards them and they grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Now that your here, lets play a nice, interacting game! From this, we can get to know what one knows of a topic and how one feels about it! It's going to be so much fun!" Malcolm held up the beach ball he had tucked under his arms as a buoy with a flourish, "Now everyone, spread out. I'm going to say a generalized topic and when I toss the ball to you, you have to say something that goes under the topic. Capiche?"

Stacy and I shook our heads in unison as we backed up, forming a large, imaginary triangle.

Too late have I figured I was going into deeper waters.

Too late have I noticed the sudden, steep underwater cliff.

"ANNABETH!" I heard a muffled scream of my name as my head went underwater, my feet having lost solid ground, "ANNABETH!" My eyes stung from the saltwater as I tried to swim up towards the surface but wave after wave kept holding me under. I panicked. This was the first time I had ever regretted not taking swimming lessons.

My arms helplessly flailed around, my hair spread out like seaweed. I saw my air bubbles go up towards the sun and pop. Slowly, my lungs started to plead for air, not water. My throat felt like it was burning and my vision started to fade. My life passed before me, replaying the memories I had shared with Silena and Thalia, when my volleyball team had won when I was captain and when I had gotten my first kiss.

I felt myself sink into what seemed like the endless pit to Tartarus.

* * *

"Annabeth! Oh, Annabeth! Wake up," A sweet, melodic, feminine voice called out for me, "It's time to wake up, my dear."

My body felt strangely light and, even with my eyes closed, I could see white light beaming. 'I must be in heaven,' I thought.

Soft hands gripped my shoulders, gently shaking me to wake.

"Annabeth!" The voice sounded more urgent, the shaking becoming more violent, "Annabeth! Wake up, please! Annabeth!" The voice had changed into a rough, pleading voice. The hands dug into my shoulders, "Please, oh god! Wake! UP!"

I felt water moving up out of my lungs and out of my mouth. I coughed and gagged for five minutes, letting all the seawater escape out of my body.

"Wha...?" I asked groggily, before becoming wrapped into a massive bear hug.

"Oh thank god you're alive! I was so worried! Oh god! Oh god! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I forced my eyes open to find Stacy and Malcolm crying and hugging me. It took me a while to find my voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've looked out for where I was heading. I was rash," I smiled weakly, "Guys, it's okay. You've saved me and I'm fine. That's all that matters."

Malcolm looked left to where I was lying and smiled gratefully, "Oh no, silly. We were so fortunate to have Percy nearby. He's the one who saved you." I strained my head towards where my brother was looking at. My eyes locked with a familiar set of eyes. Gray on green.

I lost my voice for the second time. It was _him?_ The guy that I'd met twice now? The hostile guy that I'd literally run into before? _He _was my savior?

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you... for saving me," I said, not being able to look at his eyes.

"What were you thinking just jumping into the deep sea like that?" He reprimanded me. I hung my soppy head down in shame, "If we're going to keep running into each other again, I'd better introduce myself," He said with a gentler tone while sticking out a hand, "I'm Percy Jackson."

With a weak smile, I took it, "Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**At least they got to know each other now.**

**How's this story going along? Thumbs up, thumbs down, in between?  
R&R!**

_Oh silly rabbit, trix r 4 kids._


End file.
